Discover me
by i fell in love with a villain
Summary: Merlin has a secret. Arthur has one, too. Merlin/Arthur


**Title****;; **Discover Me  
**Pairing****;;** Merlin[x]Arthur  
**Rating****;;** M  
**Summary****;; **Merlin has a secret. Arthur has one, too. [MerlinArthur]  
**Disclaimer****;; **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE WRITING AND IDEA. If I did, Arthur and Merlin would have already had passionate, angry butt sex. xD  
**Warnings****;; **Graphic male on male sex, language, cliché shit, a lot of teasing, people acting out of character, and a very aggressive Merlin. O.o  
Ya, the characters are OOC because Merlin would totally NOT attack Arthur, and truthfully, I think Arthur WOULD tell his dad. xD But hey, stories where the characters are kind of out of character are fun stories, soo-ooo. Hya.

* * *

Somehow, Merlin knew Arthur was going to find out eventually. It was just the matter of telling himself it would never happen that kept him going. When he had burst in confessing that he was a sorcerer to save Gwen, Arthur saved him, but really, he just couldn't see Merlin as a sorcerer. So for a while Merlin felt safe, that maybe he would never find out, because if he did Arthur would most definitely turn him over to the king.

Arthur was a noble, loyal prince. But this meant bad things along with good. Such as finding it hard to betray his father…so when Merlin used magic right before Arthur's eyes, he knew doom was soon to come.

It happened on a cool evening; the darkness with light, almost like a grey color more than it was black. It was around winter, so the air was ice-cold, more so at night. Arthur was outside practicing his swordsmanship despite Merlin suggesting he rest. Arthur blew him off and went anyway, seeming to forget the fact that it was getting dark and cold…since the tournament was coming up, he didn't seem to care about reason. A rare tournament held once every year between the royals and nobles all across the world was coming up in a week's time. That year, it was to be held in Camelot.

Merlin, at first, let the prince do as he liked, and pretended not to care. But every time he glanced outside and saw him jumping about stabbing at an invisible enemy, he felt guilty, as if not helping him was a crime in itself. So eventually, when it got almost agonizing, Merlin left the castle and went to Arthur.

"It's getting late," he said, instantly wanting to return inside, the sudden cold making goose bumps trail up his arms. "Maybe you should come inside."

Arthur dropped his battle position, sheathing his sword and turning to Merlin, expression obviously annoyed.

"And maybe you should leave me be," he retorted rudely. "I didn't ask you to come out here, did I? Go to bed."

Merlin sighed. Arthur was really very stubborn. He was always scared of looking weak or like a coward, which led him to do stupid things. Merlin always had to be the one to save him, but even when he did, Arthur never even knew it. Really, the deal wasn't fair…but just the fact he was able to protect the prince was good enough.

"It won't do you any good if you catch a cold. Then all that training will be worthless."

At this, the prince glared at the young sorcerer, who merely held himself and silently begged Arthur to stop being so stubborn and just go inside. It was freezing cold; so cold Merlin thought his fingers would fall off.

"I didn't ask for your advice," he growled, about to turn to continue, when Merlin jumped forward and grabbed his arm. It had been an instinctive reaction, but really, he had nothing more he wanted to say, so when the prince angrily spun to him again, he was speechless. It wasn't smart to grab a royal prince roughly like that. Thinking on his toes, he blurted out;

"Let me spar with you."

It was well-known Merlin was a terrible spar partner. But even so, it was better than fighting something that wasn't there. Merlin released Arthur's arm and the prince seemed to think about it before he shrugged, a bored expression replacing his angry one.

"Fine."

Merlin was about to offer to get the armor when the prince turned to him, an evil grin on his face. "No need for armor though, since you're so eager."

Merlin paled.

"B-But…" he sputtered. "I'll be killed!"

"Oh come, now," the prince slurred. "Don't you trust me, _mer—lin_?"

The way he drew out his name like that made said boy grow goose bumps.

"I trust you to stab me."

Arthur rolled his eyes, acting oddly un-prince like. "I won't kill you. If it'll make you feel better, we'll use sticks."

Suddenly, instead of being pale, Merlin's face grew hot with rage and embarrassment. He knew Arthur loved teasing him, but insulting him using such a method was humiliating. Not only that, it was still too cold for Merlin to even think properly. He felt as if at any moment, he'd literally freeze to death.

"If I beat you," he said slowly, "can we go inside?"

Right there. Maybe, if he just brushed this whole thing off and left Arthur to freeze outside, none of what happened would have happened. But no, Merlin still had his pride to protect, any he had left, and did something stupid.

And, sealing the contract of certain doom, Arthur slyly agreed with a 'yes' drawn out with his obvious amusement. So there they were, outside in the middle of the night in the freezing cold, a week away from the biggest tournament known to man, wielding thick sticks and facing each other in battle positions.

Merlin was too tired, so when they began to fight, he grew lazy. He mostly dodged, trying to think of ways to surprise Arthur, and he even managed to trip him up when he went for his legs instead of his chest, but Arthur got up so fast Merlin didn't even get to move.

Eventually, he came to the conclusion that the only way he was going to be able to sleep was to cheat using magic. So, he thought fast and focused intently on the stick, willing it to increase in weight. When Arthur lurched forward with the sudden weight, Merlin pounced, brining his stick down and stopping at the prince's neck.

"Now," he said, dropping the stick. "Let's go to sleep."

Everything was well, until Arthur stood to his feet and whispered,

"Sorcerer."

Merlin froze, blood running cold at the words. He slowly turned, blinking at the silent blonde stupidly, playing dumb.

"Excuse me?"

"Your eyes—" he said slowly, though for once in his life, he seemed to have trouble forming words, "—your eyes…they turned…well, you made my stick…" he pressed his lips together and just stared at him.

Merlin's face went red.

"I don't understand."

"You're a sorcerer," he said in awe. "I knew it."

"I'm not—wait…you what?" Merlin stopped to give the prince a surprised look. Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and heaved a sigh, as if worried he said too much, or thinking of what to say next.

"You think I'm an idiot?" he spat angrily, glaring at Merlin in frustration. "I noticed it. Strange things happen when you're around. You always save me in the nick of time, whenever I'm in peril I'm saved by odd circumstances, and…well, you're a terrible liar. I suspected, but, to think it was true…"

Merlin felt cold, much colder than what the freezing winds could make him.

"I…I…" he stuttered, flustered. "I'm sorry…ah, um, no, that…er, what I'm saying is, yeah, I…I was born with magic. I'm sorry I lied."

He bowed his head in shame, but mostly he did it so he didn't have to look at Arthur. The prince was silent, and Merlin was sure he left to tell his dad, since the silent lasted for at least three whole minutes. But when he finally looked up, Arthur was standing right in front of him, expression…well, solemn, not angry at all.

"Yes, you lied," he said slowly, "but I can understand why."

"You're not going to tell your dad?"

"Not yet."

Merlin winced.

"….not until I know something else," he murmured, gaze suddenly very very bright. Merlin was suddenly scared, and he stepped back, but the prince merely followed him, one hand reaching out to gently touch his cheek. Merlin blinked, startled, and jumped when Arthur leaned forward and curiously kissed him.

The kiss itself wasn't anything special. Sure, Merlin felt heat trail down his spine, and yeah the lips pressed on his were unusually soft, but it wasn't like it made his knees turn to jelly. Anyway, Arthur didn't kiss him full of passion and desire; it was more of a kiss of curiosity, as if testing what it felt like to kiss Merlin.

Apparently it wasn't bad, because Arthur began to move his lips against Merlin's, and before he knew it they were pressed together kissing so passionately Merlin's legs actually did turn to jelly.

Arthur pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, expression thoughtful.

"Run."

"What?" Merlin breathed, dazed.

"I said run," he whispered. "Because by tomorrow morning, my father will want you dead."

Merlin snapped back to reality and stumbled back to run, when Arthur suddenly let out a sharp bark of laughter and grabbed his arm, pulling him flush against him.

"Unless," he whispered into his ear, making Merlin shiver, "you give yourself to me for one night."

Merlin gulped. "G-Give myself to you?"

"You know," he snickered, kissing the shell of his ear then licked it, making the other boy instinctively press closer to his prince, "sex."

Merlin suddenly felt embarrassed. "S-S-S-Sex?" he stuttered, completely flustered at the idea.

"Mhm," Arthur said. "If you agree, I won't tell father."

At those words, Merlin realized Arthur never had any intentions of telling Uthur. The bastard was playing games with him. Well, two could play at that game. Suddenly angry, Merlin dug his fingernails into Arthur's back, pressing his hips against the other boy's sensually, and whispered in his ear, "I agree."

He snorted smugly when he felt the prince actually groan a bit in the back of his throat. Not wanting to be made a fool out of, Merlin grinded his hips against Arthur's, his anger driving him to do things he normally would faint at the thought of doing. Arthur, in turn, started breathing in ragged gasps, his erection hardening even more when Merlin grinded against it.

Merlin felt it.

He grinned.

Arthur usually wouldn't hear of Merlin being the one to do such things, but he was too clouded with pleasure to really have any sense of what was going on, so he didn't seem to even care, much less realize this. Merlin managed to somehow get him on the ground after he led him against the castle wall, so no one inside or out could see them, and continued humping him like a dog in heat, satisfied at the noises it drew from the prince.

He suddenly stopped, leaving the prince with a painful erection, and peeled off him, standing up.

"Just kidding," he said, and turned to leave. The prince gawked at him, then got angry himself and jumped, grabbing the back of Merlin's shirt and yanking him down on the ground, rolling so _he_ was on top. Merlin blinked, not expecting that, though he was expecting an angry reaction.

"Fuck you," Arthur hissed, and his hands shot down to rip off Merlin's britches, which caused the enchanter to gasp in surprise, not really expecting the prince to fuck him right there, outside. Somehow though, it kind of excited him.

"Go ahead," Merlin mumbled, half-serious. He winced when a hand roughly grabbed him, then it grew gentle and began to rub and stroke him, causing Merlin to arch his back and whimper—fuck, he actually _whimpered_. To think moments ago the roles were reversed.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip until it bled as the prince stroked and pumped him until Merlin was so hard it ached.

But the prince stopped, leaving him throbbing. Merlin hazily opened his eyes and started to sit up, but was pushed back down by Arthur, who had apparently been taking off his own clothes. Merlin's heart beat increased, suddenly scared. He had never done it with a guy—a girl, yeah, once. But another boy…the thought was, well, frightening…but exciting…definitely if it was with the prince.

Now Arthur lay on top of him, their bare arousals brushing each other. Merlin cried out, startled, and pleased, and bit his bruised lip again. Arthur grabbed his hips and pulled them up, slowly inching into him. Merlin began to cry out, but was muffled when Arthur hastily kissed him, and eventually Arthur was in completely.

"You're really doing it," Merlin breathed, perplexed. Arthur merely grinned like a satisfied fox, and began to move. Merlin cried out again and bit into Arthur's shoulder, clinging to him and growling as the other boy thrust in and out of him in a steady rhythm. Eventually Merlin heard himself moaning, ecstasy making it hard to think straight anymore. He tried to hold everything in, but the pleasure was too much and suddenly his vision exploded with white, and he came on his partner's stomach. Arthur didn't stop despite this, until he also released inside a panting, exhausted (and humiliated) Merlin.

Arthur finally pulled out and stood, calmly putting his breeches back on. He glanced at Merlin, who silently fumbled with his clothes, and spoke coolly.

"Merlin, get this stuff off me."

Merlin blushed when he realized what Arthur meant. He sheepishly padded over and used his own shirt to rub the white off Arthur's stomach, stopping when Arthur swooped down to kiss the top of his head.

"Don't worry, Merlin," he whispered, grinning slyly. "As long as we do this every now and then, your secret is safe with me."


End file.
